Trinimac
Trinimac – Aedroth, najpotężniejszy ze swej rasyPrawdziwa natura orków, bóg wojowników czczony przez wczesnych Aldmerów i, dziś, Altmerów, prowadzący elfie szczepy na wojnę przeciwko ludziomRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor, oraz broniący elfi rodzaj przeciwko zagrożeniom zarówno z zewnątrz jak i wewnątrzPrawdziwa natura orków, w niektórych regionach zamieszkanych przez Altmerów jest nawet popularniejszy od Auri-ElaRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor, samemu będąc nazywanym jego czempionemAntycypacje. Wiecznie nosi przy sobie miecz Pokutnik, zwany w orczym języku Vosh Rakh, czyli „''Ostrze Odwagi''”Vosh Rakh – Ugdorga, the King's Scribe. Skorumpowaną formą jego bytu jest MalacathPrawdziwa natura orkówRóżne Wyznania...Antycypacje, czczony przez Orsimerów, jako ich ojciec MalakRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor dzięki czemu czczą go również sprzymierzone z orkami rasy Goblin-kenSacred Rites of the Stonechewers – Nellic Sterone. Wielokrotnie, pośród orczego ludu, odradza się dławiona herezja, traktująca, iż Malacath jest jedynie słabym i mściwym duchem, próbującym ukraść świętą moc Trinimacowi, trzymając lud orków w zacofaniu i słabościVosh Rakh (książka). Dunmerowie traktują Malacatha jako boga wystawiającego na próbę ich siłę fizycznąDom Nieszczęść. A pośród Nordów Trinimac nazywany jest Orkeyem, lisim bogiem-przeciwnikiem, w którego wiara jest naleciałością po okupacji Atmory przez elfyRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. Historia Wojna z bogami ludzi W Erze Świtu, podczas wielkiej wojny między dawnymi i wędrującymi Ehlnofey, którzy potem stali się elfami i ludźmi, odpowiednioAnuada dla dzieci, elfy kierowane przez swych bogów, pod dowództwem Auri-Ela, musiały w końcu się wycofać i oddać ludziom Altmorę. Jednak elfi bogowie złapali przywódcę bogów ludzi, LorkhanaMonomit. Po osądzie na ludzkim bogu na Adamantowej Wieży, za oszukanie reszty duchów Lorkhan został skazany na śmierć, poprzez zniszczenie ciała i trwanie jako duch w świecie śmiertelnymCykl Linia Czasu, Tom 1: Przed czasami ludzkości. Trinimac wyrwał mu serce, jednak gdy on i Auri-el chcieli je zniszczyć, serce zaśmiało się im prosto w twarz, będąc niepodatnym na nic po związaniu się z Mundusem. Auri-El przymocował je do strzały i wystrzelił w morze, gdzie nikt już nie miał go odnaleźć. Ludzie zabrali ciało Lorkhana z pola bitwy i poprzysięgli zemstę elfim potomkom Auri-Ela po wsze czasyMonomit. Pożarcie i upadek Gdy w Erze Meretycznej wśród merów pojawił się dysydencki ruch daedrycznych kultystów pod przywódctwem Velotha, Trinimac pojawił się próbując powstrzymać tych heretykówPrawdziwa natura orków, natomiast w obronie swych wyznawców pojawił się też daedryczny książę, Boethiah, który przybrał postać pięknej dziewczyny i poprosił Trinimaca by ten go pocałował, Trinimac zgodził się, lecz dziewczyna w momencie pocałunku rozwarła swe usta tak szeroko jak tylko mogła i pożarła Aedrotha s. 8 - 9. Boethiah przybrał potem jego postać i objawił wszystkim kłamstwa Aedr głosem Trinimaca, po czym wydalił z siebie fekalia, które były strawionym i oszalałym cieniem dawnej potęgi Aedr, zwanym odtąd daedrycznym księciem MalacathemThe Fall of Trinimac – The Faithless One. Zarówno zgromadzeni szczerze oddani Trinimacowi, na znak szacunku, jak i heretycy, na znak zwycięstwa, wtarli w swoją skórę owe nieczystości i zmienili swe skóryAntycypacje. Pierwsi stali się Orsimerami, drudzy ChimeramiPrzemieniony lud, wygnani z wysp Summerset, jako świadectwo niszczącego oddziaływania DaedrRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. Herezje i odradzanie się wiary thumb|Posąg Trinimaca z gry The Elder Scrolls Online: Orsinium|500x500px W 2E 583, w drugim Orsinium, król Kurog gro-Bagrakh, ustanawiając prawa nacji orków do posiadania własnych terytorii, ogłosił Trinimaca jako naczelne bóstwo swego państwa. Wielu przyjęło pogląd, że Trinimac wciąż żyje, a Malacath to zupełnie inny, osobny i demoniczny byt. Jednak większość uznała to za przeczące tradycji orków, spośród nich wielu aktywnie walczyło z reintrodukcją wiary w TrinimacaVosh Rakh (książka). Temu kultowi przewodziła Najwyższa Kapłanka Solgra we, wzniesionej ku czci Trinimaca, Świątyni GniewuWydarzenia The Elder Scrolls Online: Orsinium. Kurog manipulowany przez swą matkę Algę, zainscenizował atak na świątynię przez fanatyków Malacatha i wskazał Bazraqa gro-Fharuna, herszta czczącego Malacatha klanu i politycznego przeciwnika Kuroga, jako winowajce tej napaści. Jednocześnie jako szara eminencja dowodził Vosh Rakh, ekstremistyczny i brutalny kult Trinimaca, prowadzony przez matkę króla. Organizacja torturowała cywilów i wpajała im wiarę w jedynego słusznego boga. Na polecenie króla napadli na twierdzę Fharun i pojmali i uwięzili Bazraga. Poinstruował też swojego wysłannika , Vestige'a, by zorganizował jarl hersztów, na których planował ich zamordować. Po wykryciu jego machinacji, Vestige zamordował króla Kuroga, a Bazrag został nowym królem Orsinium. Kult Trinimaca został przez niego usunięty w cieńWydarzenia The Elder Scrolls Online: Orsinium. Samo Orsinium pod jego dowództwem nie trwało wystarczająco długo by zapisać się na kartach historii . W 3E 399Jak Orsinium trafiło w ręce Orków – Menyna Gsost, król Gortwog gro-Nagorm ponownie założył Orsinium zwane Nova Orsinium, i podobnie jak Kurog przywrócił i próbował rozpowszechnić kult Trinimaca, utrzymując iż Malacath jest absolutnie odrębnym demonem, chcącym by orkowie wiecznie byli traktowani za wyrzutków, tym samym skłaniając ich do jego czci. Orkowie mieszkający w mieście pomijając małą diasporę tradycjonalistów, zgodnie z wolą króla porzucili wiarę w Malacatha, lecz ci mieszkający z dala od terytorium stolicy trwają w ciągłej opozycji do starej wiaryPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Orsinium. Przypisy Nawigacja de:Trinimac en:Trinimac es:Trinimac fr:Trinimac it:Trinimac Kategoria:Lore: Aedra Kategoria:Panteon Altmerów Kategoria:Panteon Orków